


他是个骗子

by Faustiane



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	他是个骗子

12.

 

当他们的身体共同热到了一定程度，结合的部位传来的高温让穴口快要化了一样，软融融的，只晓得包着肉棒小口小口地往里吞。  
利威尔被夹在男人的怀里，满脸的红晕像粉底拍打在脸上，一滴一滴汗从痩削的下颚汇聚在一起，啪的一声滴在地毯上。肿痛的乳头又被埃尔文用舌头重重地碾了碾，吸进嘴里，像是在品尝高档的美味佳肴。他皱着眉再一次挺起腰，忍不住把半软的性器往前送，全身轻轻颤抖起来。  
龟头拔出穴口时发出“啵”的一声，随后透明浑浊的液体从里面流了出来，打湿了整条股道。  
埃尔文握着利威尔的后脑勺，对他做的一个普通深吻的动作却显得极其色情。  
“再来一次？”他的嘴往床努了努。  
利威尔的眼神无力地顺着那个方向一瞟，微弱地拒绝：“不……”  
但，马上有东西送进了他的身体里，完美无缺地契合着每条褶皱。他立刻浑身紧张起来，趴在埃尔文身上像只被暴雨浇透的小猫，两条腿熟练地把对方的腰夹紧。  
“瞧，我的小骗子演技真不错。”  
埃尔文把他从地上拉起来，顺势甩进柔软的鹅绒垫里，四肢像牢笼一样的困住他，甚至握上了他的性器，慢慢将它揉硬，堵住那个可爱、微微张开的小眼。  
“想不想变得更好一些？”  
利威尔抬起腰胯发出一声舒服到极致的叹气，他已经完全沦陷在欲望里了，甚至不知道该如何去思考——瞧，只要听从this guy的话如爵士鼓的鼓点响在自己耳边，就能享受一场无与伦比的盛宴，美味得能令人记住一辈子。  
没有人再比面前这位适合最棒的炮友了。  
他抓着埃尔文的臂膀，五指用力留下五道浅红色的印痕，渐渐松开，无力地去抓着白色的床单。  
“够了，真的够了……”  
“乖，听话，再一次。”  
他几乎要委屈得哭出来，那种掺杂了玻璃碎片的情绪像龙卷风一样在心中肆虐着，满地的鲜血让他不知所措，只想回到最软弱的状态，放声大哭。可是自己的性器被堵得死死地，一大股洪流堆积着盘旋着就是无从发泄。后穴突然剧烈地抽了两抽，用力张开它的小嘴，臀肌也拼命收缩着。他用剩余的意识发现，自己靠后面那部分获得高潮了。  
这还远远没到埃尔文想要的地步。他看着利威尔的眼神，露出了前所未有，纯粹的黑暗，伸手轻轻一拨，手势虽轻，对方想要捂住自己后穴的手。那些该死的理智还没有从利威尔的脑子里离开——他不希望这样，高潮过后的眼泪不值得同情，膝盖下的软弱无法令他彻底心动。他想看到一个破碎之后，自己亲手拼起来的玩偶。他对每一任床伴的要求都是如此严格，但利威尔，远远超过了他的想象，也带来了一重又一重的惊喜，让拥有丰富经验的他不知道怎么办才好，甚至差点丢了体面的成熟和风度。  
“不、不……”  
利威尔摇动着头颅，哭叫着，甚至精液从他屁股里流出来的时候，试图拒绝下一次，下一次又忍不住跟着一起颠摇腰胯，拒绝再一次。他被做得一边翻着眼睛一边摇着头，上下两张嘴一起合不拢。  
埃尔文想，要不要顺着情欲彻底地玩坏他。然而，这个念头只是在脑海里转了一下，瞬间消失不见。他笑道：“是我输了，抱歉。”他低下头吻了吻利威尔，从唇开始，于脖颈结束，让它显得水润、充满了温情缱绻：“以后不会手下留情了。”  
而他只是敞着大腿，微微睁了睁眼，向后倒在一个强壮的怀里慢慢失去意识。  
快凌晨四点了。


End file.
